


Het Forum der Vaagheid

by Anonymous



Category: RPF - Fandom
Genre: F/M, M/M, Tweede Kamer - Freeform, beste mark het spijt me als je dit ooit leest, deels geïnspireerd door Lubachs 'Beter in Bed', deze fic heeft geen rating omdat 'guur' niet een optie was, en bevat een volkomen fictieve interpretatie van de werkelijkheid, en nogmaals volledig fictief, geen spijt, geert is de bottom fight me, het partijkartel, kinderen het is niet de bedoeling dat jullie op fvd gaan stemmen, nederlandse politiek - Freeform, overmatig gebruik van het woord 'guur', pure guurheid, trigger warning: thierry baudet
Language: Nederlands
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-08-14 17:20:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20195893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Wanneer Anna, een nieuw VVD-kamerlid, achter een schokkend geheim komt, komt ze in een wilde wereld terecht, waarin zij geconfronteerd wordt met corruptie, verraad en de liefde van haar leven.





	Het Forum der Vaagheid

**Author's Note:**

> Lieve Anna,  
✩✧✦✡☆★ 𝐆 𝐄 𝐅 𝐄 𝐋 𝐈 𝐂 𝐈 𝐓 𝐄 𝐄 𝐑 𝐃 ★☆✦✧✩  
Hier is de gure fanfic over jou en Thierry Baudet die ik je beloofd heb. Hopelijk krijg je niet al te veel spijt van onze vriendschap. Ik heb lang nagedacht over het plot, de personages, en hoeveel cringe ik fysiek aankon om op de schrijven. Ook heb ik de belangrijke beslissing gemaakt om de fic in hoofdstukken op te splitsen, zodat je elke verjaardag (of op andere speciale gelegenheden) een nieuw hoofdstuk krijgt om van te genieten, want laten we eerlijk zijn, meer dan 2000 woorden over Thierry Baudet is wel echt het maximum aan guurheid wat we per jaar aankunnen, en gure traditites zijn altijd leuk.  
Uiteindelijk is dit het geworden. Geniet.
> 
> Shoutout naar 'Leden van de Staten-Generaal' door ZwoelmetZout, de fic die deze ramp heeft geïnspireerd.  
Tip van de auteur: zet een lekkere lavendelgeurkaars aan bij het lezen van deze fic om in de mood te komen;)

Anna stond voor de deur van Mark, de krant van vandaag in haar hand geklemd. De VVD zat in grote problemen, dit was al het derde schandaal deze week. Ze kon Kees al horen zeiken over hoe immoreel Marks nieuwe lover was. Iedereen bij de VVD wist wel dat Mark een beetje een player kon zijn, maar normaal hield hij het zeer goed geheim. Om het in de krant te zien verschijnen was wel heel bijzonder. Anna deed haar hand omhoog om op de deur te koppen, maar hield plotseling midden in haar beweging op toen ze een guur geluid hoorde. Het klonk bijna als een soort kat die op brute wijze vermoord werd. (A/N Er zijn geen katten gewond geraakt bij het schrijven van deze fic) Ze fronste en spitste haar oren. Zachtjes hoorde ze in de andere kamer Marks stem.. “Oh Geert~”, onmiddellijk gevolgd door een harde “Ssst!”.

Verstijfd van schok stond Anna voor de deur, op het punt een geluid te maken, totdat ze opeens een naar lavendel ruikende hand haar mond voelde bedekken. Ditmaal kwam de “ssst” van achter haar, in plaats van de kamer voor haar. Langzaam draaide ze zich om, en daar stond niemand minder dan Thierry Baudet. Thierry pakte haar hand, terwijl hij een vinger voor zijn mond hield en sleurde haar mee de trap af. Sinds Anna in de Tweede Kamer was gekomen, was Thierry nooit heel ver uit haar buurt. Ze wist niet heel veel over Thierry, behalve dat hij zowel knap als knap irritant was. Hij probeerde haar vanaf het begin al te strikken voor zijn eigen partij, terwijl ze trouw bleef aan de VVD. Ze moest echter wel bekennen dat die trouw ietwat was gaan wankelen toen in het derde schandaal van juni bekend werd dat een recent opgestapt VVD kamerlid een body pillow bleek te hebben van Ash Lynx uit Banana Fish. Een body pillow hebben, oké, maar Ash Lynx hot vinden is gewoon geen smaak hebben. Toch leek Forum niet een geweldig alternatief, aangezien men daar niet veel anders deed dan op piano’s een combinatie van lavendel en cocaïne snuiven terwijl ze scrabble speelden. Thierry had speciaal hele woordenboeken uit zijn hoofd geleerd om deze scrabble wedstrijden te winnen en had zelfs onlangs in een speech geprobeerd zijn dominantie hierin op subtiele wijze te tonen. Dit was – zoals iedereen die zijn speech heeft gehoord weet – niet gelukt. Nu was hij voor de verandering stil, totdat ze buiten gehoorafstand waren van Marks deur.

Thierry grijnsde. “Heeft deze ontluisterende copulatie jouw perceptie van de VVD ietwat getransformeerd?”

Anna keek hem kil aan. “Ik heb geen idee waar je het over hebt. Ik heb niets gehoord.”

Thierry haalde een wenkbrauw op. “Oh? Je hoeft niet te pretenderen, mijn boreale uil van Minerva. We kunnen amicaal toegeven dat we beiden precies weten wat er aan de hand is.”

“Vertel,” zuchtte Anna. “Wat voor verzinsels heb je nu weer bedacht? En kun je alsjeblieft normaal praten, dit is echt bloedirritant. Of ‘ambetant’, zoals jij zou zeggen.”

Thierry stopte met grijzen. “Het partijkartel is geen grapje Anna. Je zal het snel genoeg zien. Dacht je soms dat wat daarboven gebeurt een eenmalige affaire is? Nee, het is al jaren aan de hand. Waarom denk je dat de VVD recent zoveel schandalen had? Steeds meer mensen komen achter de waarheid, en worden vervolgens door de elite weggewerkt. De liaison tussen Mark en Geert is slechts een klein onderdeel.” Hij begon te fluisteren: “Ik heb bewijs weten te verkrijgen, dus als je de waarheid wil, kom naar de laatste veilige plek in Nederland: het forum.”

Vervolgens stormde hij weg, met de achterblijvende geur van lavendel als enige teken dat hij er ooit überhaupt geweest was. Anna bleef staan, verzonken in gedachten.

Opeens klonken er voetstappen. Geert kwam de trap af lopen en keek Anna verbaasd aan. Zijn stropdas zat wat losjes en zijn wilde lokken waren extra opstandig. “Wat doe jij nou hier?” vroeg hij. Anna keek opzij. “Ik moest met Mark praten.”

Geert haalde zijn neus op. “Wat doe je dan beneden in die stank? Naar boven jij. Ik heb dingen te doen, moslims gaan zichzelf niet het land uitgooien.”

Anna grimaste. “Juist. Ik ga al.”

Geert begon weg te lopen, maar bleef plots staan. “Oh en nog één dingetje. Als je iemand verteld wat je boven hebt gehoord, kan je een politieke carrière wel schudden. Begrijpen we elkaar?”

“…Ja,” zei Anna, haar blik afwerend. Stilletjes besloot ze dat naar Thierry’s verhaal luisteren misschien toch geen kwaad kon. Nadat Geert uit zicht was verdwenen liep ze de trap op, waar een open deur op haar wachtte. Ze liep naar binnen en deed de deur achter haar dicht. Mark zat achter zijn bureau, rustig een document te lezen alsof er niets aan de hand was. Anna kuchte zachtjes, en Mark keek op en glimlachte.

“Anna, daar ben je, precies wanneer ik je zocht,” zei hij. Zijn ogen dwaalden af naar de krant die nog steeds in Anna’s hand geklemd zat. “Ik zie dat je zelf ook al op zoek was naar antwoorden. Die ga je nu krijgen.”

Mark stond op, keerde zijn rug toe naar Anna en liep naar het raam. “Ik neem aan dat je dankzij de heer Baudet wel hebt gehoord over het zogenaamde ‘partijkartel’?”

Anna knikte. “Maar ik geloof uiteraard niet in zijn onzin.”

Mark glimlachte. “Dat is fijn om te horen. Dat betekent dat we goed bezig zijn. Je bent nu al vijf jaar trouw lid van de VVD, en nu je in de kamer zit, is het tijd dat je de waarheid hoort.” Hij keek over zijn schouder om.

“Anna, het partijkartel bestaat.”

* * *

Anna zat uit het raam te staren, terwijl ze probeerde zich niet te ergeren aan de vijftigjarige vrouw met kortpittig kapsel die zo nodig een heel telefoongesprek moest voeren in de stiltecoupé. Het proberen lukte niet heel goed. Na het gesprek met Mark gisteren had ze meteen contact opgenomen met Thierry, nog steeds in shock over wat Mark haar had verteld. Thierry had haar via postduif laten weten dat hij op een subtiele manier zou laten weten wanneer zou zouden afspreken, zodat het kartel er niet achter zou komen. In die brief stond ook dat ze deze trein moest nemen, maar daarna had ze niets van hem gehoord. Een luide stem brak door haar peinzen heen: “Oh Riet het is echt zo erg!”

Anna zuchtte en tikte de kortpittige dame aan. “Pardon mevrouw, maar dit is een stiltecoupé.” De vrouw keek haar meteen woedend aan. “Momentje Riet, de jeugd heeft tegenwoordig gewoon geen respect meer. Dit is een heel belangrijk gesprek, dus waag het niet om mijn rechten aan te vallen! Als je hier problemen mee hebt, dan ga je maar lekker naar een andere coupé!” De vrouw keerde weg. “Dus Riet, zoals ik net zei, ik weet echt he-le-maal zeker dat Evelien iets heeft laten doen. Al haar rimpels zijn gewoon zomaar verdwenen, maar ze geeft het natuurlijk niet toe!”

Anna besloot dat naar een andere coupé vertrekken beter was dan doodgaan van binnen en stond op. Net op dat moment verscheen op een van de monitors een bericht van tumblr hartkloppingen:

_Voor mijn boreale uil van Minerva, morgen, acht uur, op ons favoriete plein._

Ze glimlachte. Dat kon maar één ding betekenen.

* * *

De volgende dag liep Anna het Groninger Forum vastberaden binnen. Het was tijd voor de waarheid. Ze hoorde een kuchje van de achter de balie. “Zeg mevrouw, ben u toevallig een bordeel uil?”

“…pardon?”

“Eh, misschien was het een boeren uil? Die malle kerel zei dat ik dit kaartje voor de voorstelling van _Death of Stalin_ om acht uur aan een of andere uil in een rode jas moest geven. Hij had de hele zaal afgehuurd.”

Anna wist niet zeker hoe ze hierop moest reageren. Ze wilde tegelijkertijd lachen en keihard wegrennen. “Aha. In dat geval, ja. Ik ben inderdaad die uil. Bedankt.” Ze nam haar ticket aan en liep richting zaal 1.

Eenmaal de zaal binnengekomen zag ze dat de film al begonnen was, en er inderdaad maar één persoon op de stoeltjes zat te wachten.

“Kom binnen,” zei hij. Anna liep de zaal verder in en ging naast hem zitten. “Ik was al binnen,” zei ze.

Thierry fronste. “Dat maakt niet uit. Binnen of buiten, het is tijd dat je de waarheid leert over wat er gebeurt in de Tweede-“

Anna onderbrak hem. “Ik weet de waarheid al. Mark heeft me eergisteren alles verteld. Je had gelijk, het partijkartel bestaat, maar het is nog groter dan je denkt. Het gaat veel verder dan Nederland. Dit is een wereldwijde operatie. Mark vertelde me dat het hoofdkantoor in Ierland zit. Hij wil dat ik me bij het kartel voeg, en help om hun plannen waar te maken. We hebben veel te bespreken, maar ik moet eerst weten of ik je kan vertrouwen.”

Ze pauzeerde. “Thierry, ben je klaar om met mij het partijkartel te breken?”

Thierry glimlachte. “Dat is het beste wat iemand ooit tegen me heeft gezegd. Ik en mijn forum staan geheel tot je beschikking.”

**Author's Note:**

> Deze fanfic werd medemogelijk gemaakt door: 𝔭𝔲𝔯𝔢 𝔤𝔲𝔲𝔯𝔥𝔢𝔦𝔡, Thierry Baudet, Zondag met Lubach en lavendel.


End file.
